Gamer Driver
is a transformation belt for the Ex-Aid Riders. History A Gamer Driver is being transported by Asuna Karino when she runs into Emu Hojo, who takes and uses the Driver to become Kamen Rider Ex-Aid to save Sota Suyama from the Bugster infection. At the same time, Hiiro Kagami has already been in possession of one for an unknown period of time. Users (chronological order) Functions Playable games It is revealed that the Gamer Driver has a set list of playable games from corresponding Rider Gashats, and when all Bugsters are defeated in a game, a projection from the belt states "Game Clear!" over the corresponding image of the Gashat in the Driver. *Mighty Action X *Taddle Quest *BangBang Shooting *Bakusou Bike *Gekitotsu Robot *DoReMiFa Beat *GiriGiri Chanbara *Jet Combat *Shakariki Sports *Drago Knight Hunter Z MAX Clear.png|Game Clear screen for Mighty Action X. TQ Clear.jpeg|Game Clear screen for Taddle Quest. Switchable Stages By pressing the button on the Kimewaza Slot Holder without any Gashat inserted in it, the gamer can choose one setting from an offered list. It is yet unknown how exactly this function works. *A modern, bright city. *A racetrack. *A dark city at night. *A blue sky. *A beach. *A lake surrounded by trees. *At least one other setting. Selectable Characters After inserting a Rider Gashat, Riders select their armor from a spinning array of ten profile images. It is possible that the forms the Rider could use are perhaps independent of the active Rider Gashat, and the gamer can choose his favorite character from a set list before the transformation begins, but this concept has yet to be explored onscreen. *Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 1 *Brave Quest Gamer Level 1 *Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 1 *Lazer Bike Gamer Level 1 *grayed Ex-Aid Action Gamer, seemingly Level 1 *grayed Brave Quest Gamer, seemingly Level 1 *grayed Snipe Shooting Gamer, seemingly Level 1 *grayed Lazer Bike Gamer Level 1 *two generic silhouettes with question marks Ex-Aid_Action_Gamer_LV1_transformation_3.jpeg|Emu Hojo selects Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 1. Hiiro selecting.jpg|Hiiro Kagami selects Brave Quest Gamer Level 1. Ex-Aid_Action_Gamer_LV1_transformation_2.jpeg|Two unknown locked characters. Gamer Rider selection full view.png|All 10 Rider profile images, detail on the grayed ones. Notes *To reflect the video game motif, a Rider's initial transformation shows their "profile thumbnail image" being selected from an array of every Rider, initially including grayed-out spaces of yet unseen Riders referencing characters in a game yet to be unlocked. *Following the Sengoku Driver, the Gamer Driver is the second main Neo-Heisei Rider Belt that does not contain the name of its series' protagonist, and the first to not contain any character's name, "Sengoku" coming from Professor Ryoma. *The "central screen" design of the Gamer Driver resembles the Fourze Driver's own Status Monitor. *The functionality is similar to the Zecters from Kamen Rider Kabuto in many ways. **The first form given after using the Driver is a deformed version of the Rider's primary fighting form. **The lever can be flipped to the opposite side to change from the deformed version to the primary fighting form. *Gamer Driver's concept of reformatting the Rider's surroundings and randomly spawning floating solid platforms and collectible items around the battlefield when activated is similar to the Action Duels in the co-airing anime series Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. Category:Transformation Gear Category:Arsenal (Ex-Aid)